Kharedst's memoirs
Kharedst's memoirs is a wieldable book used as a teleport item. It is quest reward for the completion of the Client of Kourend. Players can reclaim the book, if lost, by speaking to Veos on the Piscarilius docks. It was recently released alongisde The Depths of Despair and The Queen of Thieves. Currently, it can be used to teleport to Hosidius after completion of The Depths of Despair and Piscariius after completion of The Queen of Thieves. Teleports have charges, with each page adding 8 charges. More charges can be added by inspecting the Old Memorial near the hunting symbol west of the Woodcutting Guild (south-west of Xeric's Look out), with 1x Law rune, 1x Mind rune, 1x Body rune and 1x Soul rune per charge, to a maximum of 16 charges. 120px |caption = A player wielding Kharedst's memoirs. }} There are three more entries, each for the other houses of Kourend. It is currently not possible to add these, they are planned for future quests. "Lunch by the Lancalliums." Teleports to the center of House Hosidius on the western side of the river, next to fishing spots. "The Fisher's Flute." Teleports to the center of House Piscarilius. "Hearsay and History." Likely planned for House Shayzien. "Jewellery of Jubilation." Likely planned for House Lovakengj. "A Dark Disposition." Likely planned for House Arceuus. Interestingly, both of the available teleports teleport next to some flowers called 'Lancalliums.' It is possible the other three locations may also be discovered using these flowers as indicators. Transcript A Gift for Rose. If it pleases you,my dear child, would you record our future outings? When I'm old and my mind is fading I'd like to reminisce all the times we've spent together around this find Kingdom of mine. Heed the lessons of our time together and reflect, for someday you will be Queen over this great land. 'Lunch by the Lancalliums' ... Today Father and I had lunch by the River Hos, we sat on our favorite bench and watched as the farmers tended to their curious Bologano fruits. We were joined by a young farmer called Gric, he gave me a basket of strawberries and they're the best I've ever tasted! I recall he was writing a book and he and father discussed the mysteries of ageing for quite some time before he took leave and returned to his farm. The Lancalliums we'd planted previously were looking a little wilted but Father informed me that Gric would see to them and make sure that they wouldn't die. I asked if Gric could stop anything from dying, Father informed me that in the past a great wizard once beat death and this eventually lead to the residents of Arceuus being immortal, but they had to abandon most of what made them Human to do so. In the end, is it worth it? Forever is a long time and the mind is more fragile than you may realise. 'The Fisher's Flute' A favorite locale of ours is the Fisher's Market at the crossroads in Piscarilius, the merchants are lovely and the music is always enjoyable! The smell may not be for everyone, but after a while you'll forget about it. Being royalty, it's good practise to dress down and be somewhat anonymous as Father believes it's a good lesson in understanding the residents, for both the good traits and the bad. Today was a bad day. We were stood on the corner, listening to Rey play his golden flute and just as he had finished playing it happened. It was over quickly, a man stepped from the crowds and attempted to take the golden flute, Father instantly stepped between the two of them when suddenly a woman stepped forward with a knife. Blood was drawn, civilians screamed and the criminals ran. Hearsay and History ... Jewellery of Jubilation ... A Dark Disposition ... Category:Texts & Tomes